Disney Golden Age
Disney Golden Age (La Edad de Oro de Disney) hace referencia a el inicio de Las Películas Animadas Cinematográficas de Disney cuando Walt Disney aún estaba vivo y todas sus películas recibían ovaciones por parte de la crítica, a excepción de las pérdidas que hubieron en algunos films, debido a La Segunda Guerra Mundial y otros problemas. La era empezó cuando Disney hizo su primer largometraje animado'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' en 1937 y concluyó en 1970 con el estreno de The Aristocats; aunque muchos historiadores de animación, críticos de películas y fans de Disney incluyen a dicha película en la Edad de Oro por varias razones. Una de ellas es que Walt Disney trabajó aún en ella cuando estaba vivo y la película, además de ser buena en taquilla y crítica, es considerada un clásico e importante icono de la animación. Las películas animadas de este período son: Original-Snow-White-Poster-1937-post-510x763.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937)|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchioposterjp.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940)|link=Pinocchio Fantasia-poster-1940.jpg|''Fantasia'' (1940)|link=Fantasia 250px-Dumbo-1941-poster-1-.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941)|link=Dumbo Original Bambi Poster.png|''Bambi'' (1942)|link=Bambi Saludos-amigos-md-web.jpg|''Saludos Amigos'' (1943)|link=Saludos Amigos The Three Caballeros movie poster|''The Three Caballeros'' (1945)|link=The Three Caballeros MakeMineMusicMoviePoster.jpg|''Make Mine Music'' (1946)|link=Make Mine Music FunAndFancyFreeMoviePoster.jpg|''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947)|link=Fun and Fancy Free MelodyTimePoster.jpg|''Melody Time'' (1948)|link=Melody Time The-Adventures-of-Ichabod-and-Mr-Toad-poster.jpg|''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949)|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cinderella-disney-poster.jpg|''Cinderella'' (1950) Alice in wonderland ver3 xlg.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) Peter pan xlg.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953) Lady and the tramp ver2 xlg.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955)|link=Lady and the Tramp Sleeping beauty xlg.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959)|link=Sleeping Beauty One hundred and one dalmatians xlg.jpg|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961)|link=One Hundred and One Dalmatians Sword in the stone ver2 xlg.jpg|''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963)|link=The Sword in the Stone The jungle book poster.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967)|link=The Jungle Book Historia En 1934 Walt Disney juntó a muchísimos animadores thumbespecializados y anunció los planes de crear su primera película animada, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. La producción fue catalogada como "La Locura de Disney" debido a muchas inseguridades sobre el proyecto El film se convirtió en la primera pelicula animada en Ingles y a color. Los cortometrajes de Silly Symphonies, The Goddess of Spring y The Old Mill sirvieron como experimentos para las técnicas de producción. Walt Disney introdujo a Los Siete Enanos en una escena del trailer de la película. Snow White and the seven Dwarfs le costó a Disney una costosa suma de un millon y medio de dólares y era algo que no tenían previsto. cuando fue lanzada en 1937 por RKO Radio Pictures , que en ese entonces tenía derecho a las producciones de Disney. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs se convirtió en la películas mas cara de la historia, hasta la llegada de Gone with the Wind (Lo que el Viento se Llevó) la cual costó 8 millones de dólares. Una cantidad exorbitante para aquella época. thumb|leftEl estudio se lanzó a la producción de más películas, la segunda fue Pinocchio lanzada en 1940. Pinocchio no fue en su inicio, un éxito en taquilla, a diferencia de su antecesora. La película de 2 millones de dólares solo recuadó un millón, pero luego de hacer cuentas cayeron en la cuenta que la película solamente costó 1 millón y no dos. Como sea, Pinocchio fue buena en críticas y ganó el Oscar a Mejor Canción Original y Mejor Guión Original, convirtiendola en la primera película del estudio que ganó más de un premio Óscar. Fantasia se lanzó en Noviembre de 1940 por el mismo Disney. La película producida en dos millones de dólares, recaudó solamente 1.4 millones alrededor del mundo, a pesar de sus innovadores sistemas en sonido, convirtiendola en una pérdida mayor a la de Pinocchio. A pesar de su facaso en taquilla, Fanatasia thumbobtuvo dos Premios Oscar Honorarios en 1942, uno por el sistema de sonido y otro por la contribución de Leopold Stokowski al film. Mucha de la animación a personajes en estas producciones y en las siguientes, hasta los años setenta, fue supervisada por el grupo de animadores preidlectos de Disney, Los Nueve Viejos Hombres , que también sirvieron como productores y directores de varias películas de la compañía. Algunos animadores de este período incluyen a Norm Ferguson, Bill Tyla, y Fred Moore . El departamento del desarrollo de la animación propusó algo: los animadores novatos o recien contratados trabajarían en proyectos pequeños como cortometrajes. Mientras que los de alto nivel, como Los Nueve Hombres Viejos en los Clásicos de la Compañía. La aprobación de Walt Disney para este plan que asignaba a cada animador trabajos a su nivel, creó a los Estudios más unidos. thumb|leftDumbo, producida durante la dificil era de La huelga de los animadores se estrenó en Octubre de 1941 y logró ser un resultado satisfactorio en taquillas. El film no costó ni un millón de dolares, costó 950,000 dólares, la mitad del costo de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, menos de la tercera parte de Pinocchio, y de la quinta parte de'' Fantasia''. Dumbo superó el 1.6 millones en taquilla en su lanzamiento. En 1942, fue estrenada Bambi y como Pinocho y F''antasia'', no tuvo las ventas esperadas. Con un costo de $1.7 millones obtuvo $1.64. Y al igual que Pinocchio ''y ''Fantasia, fue una pelicula sin mucho cariño por parte del público, pero que cambiaron esa visión luego de re-estrenos. Las primeras cinco películas de Disney, son hasta ahora unas de las más aclamadas de todos los tiempos, y siguen siendo éxitos financieros. Algunos la consideran la mejor Era de Disney y la que moldeó a sus siguientes películas. La producción de largometrajes animados fue suspendida luego del lanzamiento de Bambi. Además de los thumbfracasos taquilleros que habían tenido sumado a el inicio de La Segunda Guerra Mundial, recortó mucho el presupuesto de películas. El Banco de Ámerica solo accedió a prestarle dinero al estudio si se realizaban producciones cortas y de bajo presupuesto. Como se sabe, esos proyectos fueron puestos en marcha.Otro problema que azotó a la compañía fue el de la obligación de apoyar al Ejército Nacional creando cortometrajes de propaganda. De 1942 a 1943, la mayoría de contenido del estudio fue usado en propaganda. Durante esa época, la compañía creó un largometraje de propaganda llamdo Victory Through Air Power y un viaje a Latinoamérica, que conluyó en el proyecto de Saludos Amigos ''y ''Los Tres Caballeros. Películas Paquete Saludos Amigos ''y The Three Caballeros'' dieron inicio a una serie de películas paquete de abjo costo, y con pequeños fragmentos de acción real. Los films fueron Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time ''y ''The Adventues of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. El estudio también creó dos películas que mezclaban acción real y aniamción. Estos fueron Song of the South ''y So Dear to My Heart'' que usaron más acción real, y solamente personajes hechos en animación. El Regreso a Los Largometrajes thumb|left|187pxEn 1948, Disney regresó a Los Largometrajes con Cinderella. Con un costo de 3 millones de dolares, el futuro del estudo dependía de la recepción de la película. Con su estreno en 1950, Cinderella fue un buen resultado en taquilla, y permitió a Disney continuar con sus películas. Alice in Wonderland, estrenada en 1951, fue conocida por tener un buen resultado en taquilla, pero unas criticas bastante malas, en su inicio, en especial provenientes de los fanáticos de culto. Peter Pan, de 1953, fue todo lo contrario, convirtiendose en la película más taquillera del año. En 1955 Lady and the Tramp ''se estrenó y fue la película de Disney más aclamada en críticas hasta esa fecha, además de ganar un aproximado de $7.5 millones de dólares. ''Reina ''fue un perosnaje conocido por ser el primero en ser animado con el proceso de CinemaScope, y su película por ser la primera de Disney distirbuida por Buena Vista Distribution. A mediados de los años 50, con el equipo de Disney enfocado principalmente en los largometrajes de thumbacción real, y el parque de Disneyland , la animación fue encargada a Los Nueve Hombres. Con poca gente trabajando en esto, la próxima película animada fue estrenada en 1959, ''Sleeping Beauty. Con un costo de $6 milones se convirtió en la más cara de producir hasta el momento, y fue realizada con un diseño de animación distinto, así como un sonido innovador. Sin emabrgo, la película fue muy baja en taquilla y eso dio inicio a unos años completos, sin ningun clásico animado (cabe destacar que en su re-estreno Sleeping Beauty recaudó muchísimo) Para el final de la década, los cortometrajes tampoco se realizaban con mucha frecuerncia, ya que lo que vendía más por esos tiempos eran las series, por ejemplo The Mickey Mouse Club y Disneyland. thumb|leftEntre tantos proyectos, como series , películas de acción real y el parque de Disneyland, la compañía sacó la películas One Hundred and Dalmatians en 1961, usando una innovadora técnica de animación llamada Xerografía. Esto ayudó a pintar a los personajes y a las manchas de los dálmatas. La película fue un éxito, la más exitosa de su año, recaudando $6.4 millones. The Sword in the Stone fue lanzada en 1963 y fue la sexta película más cara de su año, con un aproximado de $4.75 millones. Una adaptación de Winnie the Pohh del escritor A.A. Milne fue lanzada en 1966 y nombrada Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree , luego de esta, vinieron otros cortometrajes de la saga que conformaron una película en 1977. Walt Disney murió en 1966, diez meses antes del estreno de The Jungle Book. La película fue un éxito, convirtiendola en la cuarta película más taquillera de su año. Después de Golden Age Luego de su muerte, el Estudio entró en La Edad Oscura de Disney. Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Pinocchio Categoría:Fantasia Categoría:Dumbo Categoría:Bambi Categoría:Saludos Amigos Categoría:The Three Caballeros Categoría:Make Mine Music Categoría:Fun and Fancy Free Categoría:Melody Time Categoría:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Categoría:Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (1951) Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Sleeping Beauty Categoría:One Hundred and One Dalmatians Categoría:The Sword in the Stone Categoría:The Jungle Book Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Disney Golden Age Categoría:The Walt Disney Studios